The Six Weeks
by Amelia E. Grey
Summary: It's a oneshot about An injured Jenny.


A/N

Can be stand alone but this is just a bunch of scenes of Jenny recovering after her leg is injured in my fic, "The time we lost, the love we found" you don't have to read it to understand this. If you are reading that fic then you shouldn't read this until you read up to chapter seven because it might kind of give away some stuff.

Six weeks

Jenny hobbled from her room on the crutches from Rory and made her way over to the stairs. "I can do this." She muttered to herself as she tried to walk down the stairs. About three steps down she slipped and fell, she tumbled down the rest of the way of the stairs and landed the crutches falling with a loud 'clang' next to her. Vastra ran from the kitchen and helped Jenny up. "How many times have I told you not to go on the stairs with these things?"

"How many times have I told you I can't stay upstairs for the next couple of weeks?" Vastra followed as Jenny began to try and walk her way into the living room. Vastra could tell that Jenny obviously hurt herself on the fall, she was walking slower and it looked like she hurt the foot on her good leg. "See now look, you've hurt yourself worse than you were before!"

"I'm fine." Jenny said as she half sat half fell into her chair. "No, you're not. You have a bruise from when you tried to walk down the stairs yesterday, and another one from the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that…."

"I get it I fall down the stairs a lot, but I'm bound to get it right eventually!" Vastra decided not to press any further and she walked back to the kitchen. Jenny could hear Vastra cooking and got up and slowly went to the kitchen, "that's my job, I shoul' be doin' that."

"Not with your leg like that, heal first then you can get back to your job. Now go sit I'll bring you your breakfast." Vastra said in a 'don't argue with me' tone and Jenny listened to her and went to sit. After they had both finished Jenny tried to walk up the stairs as Vastra put away the dishes. Surprisingly she made it half way up, a new personal best, before slipping and tumbling back to the very bottom. Vastra ran into the hallway after hearing a small yelp from Jenny and saw her rolling down the stairs; luckily for Jenny she quickly intervened and caught her just before her head could slam into the floor. "You have got to stop doing this! You are going to kill yourself." She carried Jenny up the stairs and placed her into her bed before going downstairs and retrieving Jenny's crutches. "Do not try to go downstairs again, or I will take these away!" Vastra warned as she handed them to Jenny who just placed them next to her. Of course Jenny didn't listen and the next day she fell down the stairs again, Vastra however did follow through in her threat to take away her crutches. "Rory gave these to you so you could go to the bathroom, not kill yourself!"

"I can't stand being stuck upstairs, you can't trap me up here, I'll go insane!"

A few days later Jenny was sitting in her room, "Vastra!" She called out, "You took away my crutches and I want to go downstairs, either give them back to me or come carry me down the stairs!" Jenny was expecting her to give back the crutches but instead Vastra actually carried her down the stairs.

In the next week and on after that they began to develop an easy routine. Every morning Vastra would carry down the stairs where she insisted she use her crutches to walk to the kitchen or living room; after all how else was she going to get better at using them if Vastra never let her try? From there Jenny would read, try to do her chores before Vastra would stop her, or argue with Vastra about letting her work again and leave the house.

At first Vastra had been wary about leaving Jenny in the house by herself and going on cases again but eventually she had to. He first few nights she would try and return as soon as possible and make sure Jenny was okay. Of course she was always greeted with Jenny sound asleep in bed here she had left her. Now it's not that Jenny didn't get lonely when she was alone in the big house with no one to talk to but she wasn't going to ask Vastra to stay with her, those were things she only thought about, never daring to ask.

"Vastra I need to do something" she whined "let me leave the house!" Vastra let out a sigh, "You can barely manage your way around the house, why do you think you could traverse all of London?"

"I wouldn't be going on cases with you or anything just getting out!"

"What is so interesting that you can't wait a few more weeks to go outside?"

"Fresh air, people to talk to when you're gone, probably most of all sunlight! There are plenty of things beyon' these walls!" It was basically the same fight everyday and it soon came to be a big chunk of all of the words exchanged between the two of them.

After long enough they stopped speaking to each other altogether. Vastra would still carry her down the stairs in the mornings and back up at night, but there would be no thank you from Jenny. Jenny began staring out the window more and more after she ran out of books to read, she certainly didn't want to be the first one to give in and talk to Vastra.

After two weeks of this it was about one week before Jenny could finally get her leg covering off. Jenny was still keen on staying quiet but it was harder not to talk to Vastra now that her leg had began to hurt. Whenever she moved a sharp pain shot through her leg and a dull, persistent, throbbing feeling had taken over her leg all of the time. They eventually started talking when Jenny couldn't even walk on crutches into the kitchen without her face contorting in pain. Her new pain was just the thing to draw them both away from their stubborn refusal to talk and they were soon talking again, Vastra greatly concerned for Jenny and her leg, and Jenny just glad not to have to go on in silence anymore.


End file.
